villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yon-Rogg (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Yon-Rogg from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Colonel Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg is the secondary antagonist in the 2019 superhero movie Captain Marvel, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the leader of the Starforce who serves for the Supreme Intelligence He was portrayed by veteran actor Jude Law, who also portrayed Pitch Black in Rise of the Guardians, Harlen Maguire in Road to Perdition and King Vortigern in King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. Biography Yon-Rogg is the commanding leader of Starforce tasked to support the Kree Empire in their war against the Skrulls by all means necessary. Upon learning that Kree defector Mar-Vell has created the Light-Speed Engine to peacefully put an end to the war, the Supreme Intelligence sent over Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva to dispose of Mar-Vell and steal the energy. Though Yon-Rogg succeeded in killing Mar-Vell, the energy ends up being absorbed into a young pilot named Carol Danvers, erasing her memories. Upon learning of this, Yon-Rogg decides to take Carol as his new protege, hoping to train her as a weapon. During the next couple years, Carol (renamed Vers) was trained by Yon-Rogg to control her powers so that she can use them to track down the Skrulls (led by Talos) and exterminate them. However, Vers soon regained her memories and learned that the Skrulls just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire and that Mar-Vell was killed by Yon-Rogg when she tried to destroy the energy source that he and Starforce was after. She then realized that she was tricked by the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-Rogg to lead the Skrulls for them to wipe out. Infuriated of being used by the Kree Empire, Vers furiously defected to the Skrulls and destroys the energy source while absorbing its powers, but she is abducted by Starforce, who then takes her back to Supreme Intelligence, who gives an implant to suppress her powers. After reminding Vers that the energy could be taken away, the Supreme Intelligence effortlessly overpowers her until Vers overcomes her limitations and vaporizes its avatar before engaging into a fight against Yon-Rogg. After being defeated by Vers, Yon-Rogg angrily replied that he can't leave empty-handed, to which Vers assured that he won't. She then tasks him to give the Supreme Intelligence a message that she will put an end to the war for good. It is unknown what happened to Yon-Rogg afterwards, though it can be presumed that he would be faced a severe punishment by the Supreme Intelligence for failing on his mission in disgrace. Gallery Captain-Marvel-Jude-Law-Yon-Rogg-Mar-Vell.jpg|Yon-Rogg with Captain Marvel. Captain-Marvel-Jude-Law-Yon-Rogg.jpg Capatian marvel yon rogg 1.jpg Trivia *Jude Law was originally thought to play Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell before being revealed to playing Yon-Rogg. *Law is the fifth actor from a Sherlock Holmes based property to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe after Robert Downey Jr (Iron Man), Rachel McAdams (Dr. Christine Palmer)) (both in the same series as Law), Benedict Cumberbatch (Doctor Strange) and Martin Freeman (Everett K. Ross). *Before Law was cast as Yon-Rogg, Keanu Reeves was the initial choice, but was offended to play Yon-Rogg before he turned down the role. *Yon Rogg is the first comic-book role for Law's career as a supervillain. Navigation Category:Conspirators Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Warlords Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Jingoist Category:Military Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased